Natash's spell
by Takara-chan
Summary: While Kagome's in her time taking a math test, Inuyasha meets Natasha whos a half dogdemon as well..... Inuyasha falls in love w her... but what happens when Kagome sees Inuyasha's falling for a trap! Can Kagome save him before it's too late? Plz R
1. Default Chapter

"Damn wench!" Inuyasha's voice hollered after falling down onto the hard earth, "What the hell was that for??"  
  
"Sorry, I really didn't want too," she said stepping over him so she could get to the bone eaters well. "But I have a math test tomorrow, and if I miss that I'll be held back for sure!" She then quickly as possible jumped through the well, "I'll be back tomorrow night."  
  
"Feh! You better!" he whispered under his breath as he stood up, "That girl, I don't know how I put up with her." He then went to join Sango, Miroku, and Shippo over in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo whined, Inuyasha just glared at the little kitsune, "Inuyashaaa!!!" he said, making his whining unbearable.  
  
"She's back in her time taking some kind of 'moth' test', Brat!" he answered, desperate to heal his sensitive ears, from Shippo's cries.  
  
"So she did make it past you did she?" Miroku exclaimed smirking, but was rewarded with a hit form Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sleeping outside tonight!!" and with out any complaint from the group Inuyasha headed out to the tree that over looked the well. It wasn't long before he caught himself staring mindlessly at the well from the tree view.  
  
The truth was he loved Kagome, but was so afraid he loved her for the wrong reasons, so he kept his feelings quiet. He feared he only felt he loved Kagome because she's the reincarnation of his Kikyo. He often tried to tell himself, he Kagome was much different from her, which she was. But when he stared into her eyes he saw Kikyo.  
  
He hated himself for that, he truly once to look at Kagome, but he always sees Kikyo's reflection. As he sat there, a fast moving figure caught his right eye, he quickly turned the direction, and smelt demon.  
  
"Show your face!" he said jumping off the tree, and pulling out his tessiaiga, and he watched as movement came from behind the bush. He was shocked at the sight that stood before him, it was if he was looking at himself. That is, if he had a girls face. For a moment or two they just stood standing in awe, at what stood before them.  
  
"You..." She began, as soon as he heard the girl speak, he felt like he should melt where he stood. Her voice was ..... beautiful. He noticed, she had long silvery hair, and a set of dog-ears as well. Her eye's were amber, and she wore red clothes too. He thought he was looking at his double, a beautiful one. Immediately his mind forgot about Kagome, and was filled with the girls voice.  
  
"We look alike, " she said at last, leaving Inuyasha overwhelmed with this girls voice. Then he noticed how amazing her face was, and when she smiled at him, he felt nervous. What's happening? Why am I getting all worked up over a girl I don't even know? He asked himself, but when the girl asked what his name was, he reappeared in the state he was just in.  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha" he stuttered, but finally got it right, "what's yours?" she smiled then answer,  
  
"Natasha." He closed his eyes when he heard her speak her, her voice was exquisite. "You're a half demon two?" she asked approaching him, as she drew nearer, the more he longed to kiss her and hold her close. And smell her scent, then he would ask her to talk to her in her lovely voice.  
  
Snap out of it!!! He called to himself, but it was too late, he had already lost himself in her beauty.  
  
A/N ok.. How do u like so far? Plz R&R.. In the next chappy Inuyasha wakes up on the tree, and thinks it was all a dream... But what happens when Kagome returns, the same time as Natasha? 


	2. Kagome's Return!

Inuyasha slowly stirred awake, when the bright sun fell upon his figure in the tree. He looked down at the well, and longed for Kagome to climb through, but knew she was taking her 'moth' test.'  
  
While he sat there, the memory of the past night, began to haunt him, What the hell happened last night? Was it a dream? The idea that it was a dream, calmed him somewhat, because he was still in love with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyashaaaaa!!!" Shippo cried down below the tree, "I miss Kagome!!!!!!!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled, still in a daze about last night, but he once again discarded the memory and left it as a dream.  
  
"Ok, three times x squared equals the sum of..." Kagome mumbled under her breath, she was so confused. Her friend's notes hadn't exactly helped her study, not to mention she had a bit of a distraction. She couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind, every little thought was about him.  
  
Suddenly she was getting impatient to go to the feudal era, just to see the hanyou, this was very unlike her. Get over it girl!! You'll see him tonight!!! She told herself, but it didn't help.  
  
Kagome loved Inuyasha, but felt silly for even admitting that to herself, she knew he loved Kikyo. Even the thought of seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha together, just brought unshed tears to her eyes.  
  
It wasn't long before the longing to see Inuyasha was unbearable, so she quickly stood up from her desk. Blushing from all the stares she began to pack her school books in her backpack.  
  
The teacher walked over to her while she was in the process of packing her books, "Kagome, please take a seat and finish your test." Ignoring her teacher, she began to head for the door, "Kagome! Take a seat!!!"  
  
She had already shut the door, and took off at a run to the well, she had to get through to see him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a lovely voice called, his ears pricked up when he heard her approaching. His mind went blank, and everything around him didn't matter as soon as Natasha's face appeared.  
  
"Who...who is that?" Shippo asked thoroughly confused,  
  
"An angel." He answered, which was the only thing that kept crossing his mind. Just like last time, he completely forgot about Kagome. The group stood there, and watched Inuyasha leave with the girl hanyou.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Inuyasha attracted to a girl so fast," Sango said amazed, and felt sad that Kagome didn't know.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that, seems I'm finally started to get through to him," once again Miroku was rewarded with a slap.  
  
"ouch, what was that for,"  
  
"Perverted thoughts, stop having them!"  
  
Now Kagome stood right outside the well, and was just about to jump in, when she sensed jewel shards. They weren't the ones she had round her neck either, they were different ones. No one in the group had any, because Kagome held onto all of them. She didn't think much of it and jumped in any way.  
  
"Hi!" she called to the group, as she heaved herself over the side of the well, "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango looked at Kagome and frowned, she was the only person who knew about Kagome's feelings and knew this news would break her heart.  
  
"He's out with a girl that looks just like him, he was acting all weird around her and called her an angel!" Shippo answered before any body could stop him.  
  
"Shippo!" Sango exclaimed to the little kitsune, then looked up at Kagome, "I'm sorry."  
  
A/N plz review! In the next chappy Kagome feels cheap that Inuyasha could fall for someone he just met, and forget about her! In order to find answers she seeks Myoga (surprisingly) 


	3. Inuyasha's falling into a trap?

The news that Kagome had just heard about Inuyasha was shocking, although she knew that he has fallen in love before, it took more then a night to do it. She tried her best to act like she really didn't care, though her insides were burning with depression.  
  
Just the thought of Inuyasha running off with a girl he had only just met, wasn't like the hanyou at all. This whole thing made her feel cheap, as if she really was just his jewel detector like he's said plenty of times before. Every time he's said it, Kagome was always convinced he didn't really mean it, until now.  
  
That night she was quiet, and finally decided she couldn't take the pity stares anymore, so she walked outside. Although she knew it was stupid to go on a walk in the dark, she didn't really care. About a mile out from Kaede's hut, Kagome started hearing laughter.  
  
Curious she followed the sound, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha and the Natasha girl. Natasha sat in his arms, and Kagome noticed every time she looked the hanyou's way he blushed madly. Kagome turned away ashamed for ever thinking she loved him.  
  
Right when she turned away, a strange feeling came upon her, she felt about four shards of the Shikan Jewel. She looked at the two once more, and this time she didn't just see Natasha, she saw lots of Jewel shards inside her.  
  
Kagome gasped when she saw that Natasha really wasn't a young girl after all, but an old witch. The witches face was horribly ugly, and instead of hearing the pretty voice she used to hear, now it was old and raspy.  
  
Now she knew things were getting weird, and didn't want to try anything, so she decided to seek the help from Myoga.  
  
Even though no one ever seemed to give him much credit, he still new his information quite well.  
  
Kagome wondered where the flea was, when she suddenly found him on her finger. She rolled her eyes and walked to a near by log and sat down, "Myoga I need to speak with you."  
  
"Kagome? Is it about Inuyasha?" the tiny flea asked,  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I didn't, I was merely hoping you could see something about that girl hanyou that I cannot, so that maybe I can see how to get inuyasha out of the trance."  
  
"I do, that's not a young girl at all... it's a witch I think," Myoga looked up at Kagome in fear.  
"It's not an old lady with a horrible voice is it?"  
  
"Yeah... is that bad?" Kagome now was feeling more and more frightened by the minute for Inuyasha's life.  
  
"Only the worst," Myoga looked down pitifully, then up again, "The only person who can break the spell is whom he loves."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Only the women he really loves, can break the spell, by calling out his name, by doing this if he truly loves this girl he would merely break out of the spell and call there name back."  
  
"And what will happen if his true love doesn't show?" Kagome asked afraid for the answer,  
  
"Then the witch will devour him, and take in all his power." Kagome gasped, that was the last thing she wanted to happen to Inuyasha.  
  
She stood up, "Thanks Myoga" then ran back to Kaede's hut for her bow and arrows. She knew what had to be done, she had to find Kikyo and bring her here to help save Inuyasha's life. Her bow was only if she cam across trouble.  
  
A/N plz review! In the next chappy Kagome has little time to find Kikyo to save Inuyasha, will she find her? 


	4. Kagome's dream!

Kagome ran to where Inuyasha and the witch sat, not knowing where to go next, she finally decided to head where feelings thought to go. Which was north, all though she wanted to ask someone to go with her, she felt it was her responsibility to get this done.  
  
She began to stop by different villages, and none of them seemed happy to be woken in the night, but still tried to answer anyway.  
  
It wasn't until after passing four villages, that she finally got real directions, and knew she had to hurry. Knowing that Inuyasha's life was at stake took her into a run, hoping that would bring her to Kikyo faster.  
  
Oh!!! Come on Kikyo!!! I have to find you and quick! At one point, longing to sleep took her, and so she finally sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
She suddenly found herself running in a hallway, and as she ran the more people she pasted. It wasn't long before she realized that the peopled she was passing were her friends and family.  
  
There seemed to be no end to the hall, until a figure became visible, and the closer she got the more she recognize him. A tall hanyou stood blocking, this hanyou had long white hair, and golden eyes. There was a prayer bead necklace around his neck, and he wore a red kimono.  
  
It was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!" she tried to call, but her voice became mute, "Inuyasha!!! Natasha's a witch!! She has a spell on you!!" Still nothing came out, and she could not hear herself.  
  
She sat on her knees and began to weep, but a moment later the room became dark red. The color of blood! She looked up and saw Natasha devour him, right before her eyes, "Ha, it only took four days for the hanyou to fall to me!"  
  
Kagome who was startled from her unexpected nightmare, sat up and noticed how hard she was breathing. Good it was only a dream! Or was it?  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Myoga yelled, trying to project his voice to wake the sleeping people. Sango sat up first and began to look around for who had been calling her name, but when she saw the flea she lied back down. "Sango! Listen, you must not let Natasha kiss Inuyasha!" She sat back up quickly,  
  
"What are you talking about at this hour?" Myoga looked up at her in panick almost.  
  
"The girl hanyou, isn't what you think she is, she's a nasty old witch who has a spell on Inuyasha."  
"Does Kagome know?"  
  
"Only half, she's out looking for Kikyo," Sango looked confused so Myoga explained. "Inuyasha can only be brought back from the spell, when the women he loves calls out his name. But the part she doesn't know is that if Natasha kisses Inuyasha, he 's doomed and will be devoured."  
  
Sango just like Kagome gasped at this information, "I will do my best to stall any thing until Kagome returns, please tell Miroku so he can join me out here."  
  
"I will gladly," he whispered opening his eyes, "I over heard everything,"  
  
"Then come on!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called out of breath, "Miroku and I figured you'd want some company." Inuyasha just nodded there presence but never took his eyes off Natasha.  
  
"Natasha your so beautiful, "he whispered  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, that's the tenth time you've said that to me." Natasha was leaning forward and was slowly bringing him in for a kiss, but Sango quickly interrupted,  
  
"Naatsha," she said a little louder then usual, "would you like some water?" Natasha raised an eye brow then took the glass graciously and sat back.  
  
A/N ok plz review! In the next chapter Kagome figures out what her dream meant which bought her more time to find Kikyo.. But can Sango and Miroku stall 'the kiss' till Kagome returns? 


	5. Inuyasha's love is Kagome?

Kagome slowly stirred sat on her knees, still terrified of the dream she had just had. Was she seeing Inuyasha truly being devoured? Then something that Natasha had said in her dream flowed through her memory.  
  
Kagome knew she didn't have much time, and hated herself for falling asleep when Inuyasha's life was at stake.  
  
"Natasha, where do you live?" Miroku asked, and although he really was just curious,he was slapped on the back of the head by Sango.  
  
"I know none of my families whereabouts, but I do think myself most fortunite to come across this dog demon." She smiled at Inuyasha who blushed slightly,  
  
"Yes, he's always been a dog boy to look up too." Miroku smirked half expecting Inuyasha to hit him, but he really was too lost in the spell to notice  
  
As Sango and Miroku sat near one another, Miorku's hand began to wonder, at one point Sango ready to whip out her giant boomerang and hit him, but didn't make a big scene.  
  
"miroku, stop now!!!! Your going to pay as soon as..." She gasped and jumped back from Miroku a few feet.  
  
"Oh goodness, are you alright?" Natasha asked, and seemed to be watching the two quite closely after that.  
  
Kagome took off at a run, know that Kikyo had to be far away now, but then not far from where she stood was Kikyo. She sat on a low tree, and slept peacefully, while her souls flew around her.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered,  
  
"Why are you seeking me?"  
  
"Inuyasha's been set in a trap, and the only way to save him is if his true love was to call out his name?" Kikyo looked directly at Kagome now,  
  
"He did not respond when you called his name?" Kikyo asked confused,  
  
"What??? But he doesn't love me! He's in love with you and always will be!! Please help!" Kagome was now starting to get annoyed and scared at the same time, she just wanted to get back.  
  
"You little fool," Kikyo mumbled under her breath, "Have you not watched how he looks at you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He loves you more then me, he just doesn't want to admit it," Kikyo had fallen back to sleep after she finished. Leaving Kagome in more shock then she could hold. Kikyo, the one who had also fallen in love with Inuyasha had just said he loved her?  
  
A/N I'm sorry this was a really short chappy, but plz review! In the next chapter will Kagome make it back in time to save Inuyasha?? 


	6. last chappy

"Kikyo, what are you saying, don't you love Inuyasha?" Kagome knew she should have left, but there was something different about her.  
  
"Yes, especially now that I know he didn't betray me," Kikyo answered, unable to look at Kagome. "After I've seen him around you, I realized I'm just a dead soul, and that he'd never love me again."  
  
"But he does love you!!" Kagome protested, although her heart ached when ever the thought of the priestess and him being together.  
  
"Fool, if he doesn't respond to your name, then I shall come but until then you need to leave me." Knowing that she had little time, especially if he didn't love her, she took off running back toward's Kade's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you" Natasha whispered into Inuyasha's ear, then slowly began to bring his lips to hers.  
  
"Natasha I..." Natasha turned to Sango, then sat back  
  
"I see, you know about me do you?" Sango looked from Natasha Miroko,  
  
"You won't be able to save him now! He's to lost in my spell I placed upon him. Now it will be only seconds before I devour him, and gain his full power!" Natasha began laughing madly, and then looked back at inuyasha.  
  
"Now my dear sweet Inuyasha, let me give you a kiss that will change your destiny it's self." Out of anger, Sango reached for her weapon and swung it at the witch, unfortunately there was a barrier that surrounded them both.  
  
Kagome had just reached sight of Kaede's village, and was out of breath completely, but didn't dare stop. Her eyes and face was wet, from the thought of not making it in time. Her heart was also crying, it cried even more when she came upon Natasha and Inuyasha.  
  
Natasha, had Inuyasha only inches from her lips now, "Inuyasha!!!! Don't kiss her!!!" Just like in her dream her voice became mute, Natasha looked up at the silent Kagome.  
  
"You can't call out his name now!!"  
  
NNOOOO!!!! Inuyasha don't kiss her don't!! I love you Inuyasha, she called out to him in her mind, and knew it was hopless.  
  
Inuyasha, saw himself in this happy place, with Natasha and was running around with her. But suddenly he felt something, Kagome was in trouble!!! He had felt her calling him, but had know idea it was with her heart.  
"Kagome!!!" she looked up, and found Inuyasha awaking from the spell, and looked horrified at Natasha. He now saw her as Kagome did, the witch, glared at him  
  
"How?? How could you have broken the spell, she could not call your name!"  
  
closing his hands into a tight fists out of pure anger he added, "Shut up you old hag!!" and Inuyasha yelled "Iron reever soul stealer!!" she was gone with the swipe of his claws.  
  
Kagome sat on her knees, and began to cry, but these weren't tears of sadness but of joy! Inuyasha hadn't died... And he loved her?  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" he kneeled down in front of her, "Why are you crying!" he exclaimed, he never like it when she cried.  
  
"I'm not sad Inuyasha, really" she paused, "I'm just glad your ok," he looked down at Kagome. For the first time he was positive he loved her, for her and not because she was Kikyo's reincarnation.  
  
"Kagome," He whispered, and gently put his hand under her chin and wiped her tears, " I know I didn't show it much, but I.... I think I love you." Her heart beat faster, especially when he leaned down at lightly kissed her.  
  
"I love you too," She whispered back hearing the truth in it.  
  
The End!!!  
  
A/N ok.. I know this waz a short fanfic.... but I'm actually thinking of making a sequal, so plz tell me wat you think of the idea . 


End file.
